High-speed serial data driven between a transmitter and a receiver can deteriorate or suffer signal losses over distance or time. Such losses or deterioration may be conditioned by an intermediary signal conditioning device or a signal integrity device. Such intermediary signal conditioning devices or signal integrity devices are sometimes called repeaters, buffers, re-drivers, and other names.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an intermediary signal conditioning device which can provide signal integrity and maintain data transmission in high speed applications.